A Neko's Fate
by Ink And Death
Summary: Due to meddling from Szayel, Grimmjow's been changed into a beta neko! In an attempt to get rid of his failed experiment, Szayel leaves Grimmjow with an orange-haired Shinigami. But because of the Octava's interference not only has Grimm gone from an alpha to a beta, been turned into an neko, but he also has a case of amnesia. What will happen? after Fullbring arc b4 Quincies
1. What happened to you?

_**A Panther's Tale**_

_Chapter One: What the Fuck Happened to You?_

Szayel cackled, throwing his head back- bubblegum hair falling with the movements of his head. The experiment struggled on the operating table his venomous roars echoing off pristine walls of the lab, his glowing cerulean eyes betraying his predatory hatred. The experiment's strong limbs pushed against straps as the pink haired man reached for a scalpel and dripping needle. The crazed scientist dragged the sharp blade between the experiments rippling pectorals. Crimson liquid dripped down his chest as he struggled, as the scientist slowly revealed white bone and a pulsing heart. Szayel's insane cackled once again erupted from his throat as he stared at his experiment saying, "Don't worry my dear Sexta, this won't hurt a bit." A demonic grin overtook the scientist's face as he stabbed the needle into the experiment's heart. The experiment let out a loud roar as his cerulean eyes flashed with pain before his eyes closed and darkness enveloped him. Szayel yanked the syringe out of his victim, cleaning the tip before setting it down on the table beside him.

"Such a shame. And I thought that the Sexta Espada would have more endurance than that. Oh well, I'll have to add this to my notes. _Nighty night Number Six."_ And with that the Octava was gone and all that was left was the captive experiment bleeding, surrounded by crimson stained equipment.

* * *

The next day Szayel strolled into his laboratory feeling rather proud of himself, the Sexta so far had been acting according to his calculations and all he had to do was one more check up before getting rid of him for good. Aizen had been slayed by the Ryoka boy and the Octava no longer had to obey anyone. When he had finally escaped from the blasted Shinigami captain's poison, he had found the Sexta bleeding in the sands of Hueco Mundo. And Szayel had had the Espada in his hands since then, the perfect test subject to use and torture to the fullest extent. And thinking of the success he was sure to have with this project brought a devilish smile to his thin lips. Then suddenly the Octava let out a shriek. The sight he was faced with could only explain the arrogant scientist's sudden lack of composure. The laboratory had been completely demolished; solutions dripped off counters and drenched the floor, beakers laid shattered, equipment was broken, cabinets torn open and in disarray, and vicious claw marks covered every inch on the lab. But the worst part had to be the fact that Sexta Espada was no longer strapped to the examination table. And then suddenly Szayel heard a light growling noise. He turned his eyes into the darkened corner of the lab above the cabinets and was met with the sight of glowing azure eyes that pierced the inky shadows. The growling began again as the experiment's predatory form crouched and Szayel backed away in a show of submission. Then the experiment pounced on his intended target: Szayel. The experiment landed poised with a perfect graceful form atop the crazed scientist, his deadly fangs inches away from pointed porcelain nose and golden orbs. And it was then that Szayel took notice of the Sexta's altered appearance. The Espada of Destruction had gained black pointed ears and a shinny midnight tail. His eyes took on a further catlike appearance and his canines had become much sharper, and his nails elongated to a deadly point. With a nervous chuckle Szayel said, "Come, come now my dear Sexta. Do not make me do something that both you and I will regret." The being above him continued to growl, quickly snapping its jaws in front of Szayel's face in response to the scientist's threat. But what the panther hybrid did not notice in its complete focus on gold orbs and porcelain skin was that a porcelain hand was slowly inching towards one of the many tranquilizers that had been knocked to the floor. Quickly, Szayel stabbed the tranquilizer into into hybrid's neck. The Sexta fell, his expressive eyes closing as he drifted into unconsciousness.

The scientist pulled his body out from underneath the now unconscious panther neko hybrid. The Octava panted as he regained his breath and calmed his racing heartbeat. Szayel then raced around the lab searching for supplies to tie the Sexta with. Then he tied thick ropes around the experiment's form, securing his arms and hands to his torso and legs together. Szayel then took a metal gad, and secured that to the back of the Sexta's head. "Lumina, Verona- help me with this." Immediately the Octava's two fraccion came and picked up the Sexta, struggling to hold his large weight distributed between their tiny forms. He then injected the Sexta with a solution that promoted submission. _No need for the Sexta to awaken with his usual aggression. _Szayel opened a garanta with another command of, "Come, we have a gift for a certain substitute shinigami to deliver. The Sexta is no longer my problem." And with that the ensemble disappeared into the black void.

* * *

Ichigo walked around Karakura, hands in his pockets and his famous scowl plastered on his face. As he strolled around his familiar hometown his mind began to wander, thinking about the events of the past few years- but mostly on the past few months. He had defeated Aizen at the cost of his powers, came into contact with the Xcution which allowed him to regain those lost powers. And now, things had calmed down. Yamamoto had given him a leave of absence- allowing him to fight the hollows in the area if necessary, but it was not required. So currently, he hadn't heard anything from Soul Society- nor his friends located there. Startling Ichigo out of his thoughts was his Soul Badge, beeping incessantly at the presence of a hollow. **'Hey King, it feels li' tha' hollow's a' Espada. And more than one of 'em by the looks of things.'** _Thanks, Shi._ **No prob'em, King.**

And with that Ichigo took off towards the source of the reiatsu, stopping in horror-filled fascination when he tracked the source of the reiatsu to house. **King, tha' Espadas ah in ya room!** Ichigo then raced into the house, climbing the stairs, and throwing open his bedroom door. But nothing could've prepared him for the image he was about to be faced with. Grimmjow Jaggerjack laid half naked, wearing only a pair of bloody boxers, and unconscious on his bed. The Espada's calves and thighs were tied together with thick rope, while his hands were tied behind his back with his upper arms secured to his torso. His mouth was stuck open with a metal ball gag and bloody incisions covered his body. But that was not the strangest part. Grimmjow had a pair of black cat ears atop his head and a midnight tail protruding from his backside. **Holy shit king! Is Grimm-kitty... a neko? **_I think so Shi, I think so._ Ichigo answered his inner hollow absentmindedly. He was suddenly very focused on the shiny pair of neko ears adorning Grimmjow's head. His hand inched towards the new appendage before coming into contact with soft, fluffy fur. And then a light rumbling noise echoed in the silence of the tiny room, and ruby broke across defined cheek bones. A gentle smile crossed Ichigo's face. But then, the moment was shattered as the hybrid began to stir from its forced slumber.

Grimmjow's cerulean eyes opened, drowsy on sleep and shaded from the effects of drugs. And then azure met swirling bronze. Grimmjow jumped back; his eyes wide with fright, ears tilted back in submission as he struggled to get his form as far away from Ichigo as possible, while whimpers escaped his mouth from behind the gag. "Hey! It's okay Grimmjow, I'm not going to hurt you! It's just me, Ichigo." The former Sexta continued to cower in the corner. "Grimmjow, don't you remember me? From the war?" and in response the Sexta continued to tremble and shook his head in a negatory response. **King, wha' do ya think 'appened ta 'im? **_I'm not sure Shiro, but whoever did this really fucked Grimmjow up. I mean, what happened to the Espada of Destruction- and why the fuck is he a neko? _Ichigo took a calming breath before trying this at a different angle, leaning in toward the prone Espada. Grimmjow struggled in fear, believing that Ichigo would cause him harm. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. All I'm doing is trying to untie you, okay? I promise." Grimmjow stopped struggling but still look at the substitute shinigami with apprehension.

Ichigo first began with taking the ball gag off, then the ropes securing his arms to his torso, and then finally the ropes tying together the Sexta's legs. When Grimmjow was finally completely untied, he rubbed the sore areas on his body before turning his attention toward his savior. Ichigo sighed as he glanced at the Sexta Espada's nervous form. "Jesus Grimmjow, what the fuck happened to you?" In response to his question Grimmjow only shook his head and continued to stay in the corner. But the Sexta's eyes betrayed him as they began to slightly water before glancing up at Ichigo periodically. Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened out his arms, "Come on, it's okay. I don't mind." And with those words of encouragement Grimmjow jumped into Ichigo's arms snuggling his head into Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow's expressive tail wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he fell into a comfortable sleep, safe in the arms of the substitute shinigami.

* * *

Ok so this will not be continued unless you guys review as ask me to continue it. If not, it will not continue on fan fiction but will continue on Deviant art. Don't worry Grimmjow won't be OOC for long he just has to wait out the drugs.

Sincerely Emily!


	2. You can trust me I promise

_**A Neko's Fate**_

_**Chapter 2: "You can trust me- I promise."**_

_A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this. I'm happy to report that I had enough people fav/review the story that it will continue on. Just letting you know- I have absolutely no idea where this story is going so...yeah. BUT I had the brilliant idea of letting you guys choose what the next chapter will be about and I'll weave it in to an overall plot (cause I have an inkling of thought of how the story ends). So yeah- that's it. :) ON WITH THE SHOW_

* * *

Regular words

**_'Shiro taking in Ichigo's head'_**

_'Ichigo's thoughts'_

_`Grimmjow's thoughs`_

* * *

Sun streamed through windows and glowed against vibrant orange and cerulean locks. Grimmjow's head was nestled against Ichigo's chest, the substitute's arms wrapped tightly around him. Birds created sweet songs that flowed into the room, waking one blue-haired panther hybrid. Drowsy azure eyes blinked open, quickly observing vibrant orange locks and smooth tan skin. His eyes raked over a pointed nose and light brown freckles, as well as serenely shaped lips that no longer were frozen in their usual scowl. Those same azure eyes widened to epic proportions upon realizing that he was currently nestled into his enemy's arms, with his head resting against a firm and well-toned chest.

Grimmjow let out a frantic shriek while simultaneously pushing Ichigo away (and not so coincidently off the bed) before scooting as far back into the corner of the room as possible- his arms straining against the wall in a futile attempt to get himself farther away from the shinigami. Ichigo's chocolate orbs popped open the moment Grimmjow screamed, his eyes greeted with immediate movement before his unsuspecting back hit the floor and he groaned in pain. Sitting up, Ichigo surveyed what had happened. Grimmjow's usual perfect hair was matted against his head with sweat, perspiration adorning almost his entire body, his strong eyes were filled with a fear not known, his dark teal ears pressed against his head in submission and his tail worriedly flicking back and forth.

With a sigh Ichigo stood- he had hoped that some of Grimmjow's submissive and fearful behavior would've gone away after their sudden bonding last not, but apparently not. "Grimmjow, it's ok. You can trust me- I promise. I won't hurt you." With his eyes still fearful and his body betraying his unease he replied," Shut the fuck up, Kurosaki. Why the fuck would I believe you! Last time-" his words suddenly came out choked and his eyes began to water slightly as he shut them, turning his head away before continuing," Last time I saw you, shinigami- we were trying to kill each other. Now I'm weak and submissive and- and _vulnerable_" he spit the word out like venom-" and you're a powerful alpha. In Hueco Mundo that means you're either gonna take advantage of me or kill me then eat me." Then, upon realizing his state of being partially nude in front of said alpha, Grimmjow scrambled to yank the blankets over his body. A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips once again when he heard Grimmjow's words. What Grimmjow had been exposed to continuously since the war ended made him afraid and had made him lose his previous fire and courage. The Sexta Espada was no more and in his place was a fearful, beta panther neko-hybrid.

"Grimmjow you can trust me, okay? I know that it makes no sense, and your instincts are probably screaming at you to run- but you're safe here with me. I found you tied up on my bed last night- you were a little off last night and when I finally was able to calm you down, you fell asleep in my arms. That's all that happened, okay? Promise." Ichigo then attempted to get closer to Grimmjow when suddenly the hybrid let out a sharp hiss and attempted to climb up the wall. "Get the fuck away from me Kurosaki! I don't know what kinda lies your spewing but I don't give a shit! If Szayel gave me to you then that means he expected you to hurt me- so I ain't goin' anywhere near you, shinigami!" Ichigo tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Szayel, do you mean the 8th Espada- the one with the pink hair and crazy smile?" Grimmjow nodded his head slightly before replying,"That's the asshole I'm talking about." '**_Ah shit King- if that Espada got aholda' our Grimm-kitty then who knows what the fuck that guy did to him.' _**_'You think that the Octava did this to Grimmjow?' **'Who knows, King. But I'd assume so if Grimm-kitty is this scared a' 'im.**_

While Ichigo was talking with Shirosaki in his head, Grimmjow could only stare at the shinigami in confusion. He hadn't responded to any movement Grimmjow made or even responded to his statement about Szayel. _`I wonder what the fuck that kids thinking about.` `Master, the boy is telling the truth. You do not remember the events of last night because Szayel's paralytic drug was continuing to effect you. Sadly, the drug that turned you submissive is permanent lest the Octava change you back. I believe you should trust the boy- so far he has only acted to insure your wellbeing.` `Fuck! I was hoping it wouldn't be permanent. Thanks for the heads up, Pan. I'll try to trust that fucking shinigami but no promises.` _

And it was in that very moment that Ichigo was done talking to his hollow and he noticed that Grimmjow had somehow gotten much closer while he spoke to his inner pain-in-the-ass. When Grimmjow shook out of his stupor as well he let out a shriek once again and tried to scurry away. Tried being the key word here. When Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was about to bolt he wrapped his lean arms around the former Espada and yanked him to his chest. Grimmjow shouted and screamed, bucking his hips, scratching, biting, kicking and whining- anything to get away. And the whole time Grimmjow did so the orangette continued to whisper soothing words in his ear and slowing lowering them to the floor- attempting to setting the riled neko. '_Thank God, Goat-face and the girls are outta town for awhile- and I'm on a leave of absence so I won't be bothered by Soul Society.' _Finally, after what seemed like hours of struggling (which was really only a few minutes), Grimmjow calmed down and laid against Ichigo's chest. "Grimmjow, I know it's really hard to trust me- but you can. We're not enemies anymore, and you need help. But first let's get you downstairs- feed you, check out your injuries, and clean you up, okay? And after that -if you still don't feel like you can trust me- I'll just have to prove it to you. But your health is more important than your trust right now and I can help." Grimmjow glanced up making eye contact with the shingami and was surprised by the genuine concern and worry displayed in Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow nodded before burying his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck- relishing in the aroma of vanilla, cinnamon and something that was just Ichigo.

Grimmjow let out a yelp when he felt himself being lifted into the air and carried bridal style. He hastily threw his arms around Ichigo's neck before saying, with a growing blush across tan cheeks,"Wh-what the H-he-hell Kurosaki! I'm not some chick that needs ta be carried, p-put me down-n you as-sshole!" With a slight smile at the Sexta's unusual behavior Ichigo replied,"I'm not carrying you because I think you're a chick, Grimmjow. I'm carrying you because one, I don't know the extent of your injuries two, you don't know where we're going and three, I'm pretty sure you won't like what I'm about to do." Grimmjow's eyes went wide in fear and he froze in panic, "What do you mean I won't like what you're about to do, Kurosaki?" Ichigo did not reply.

Ichigo brought the fear-stricken neko into the bathroom, where he set Grimmjow on his feet. Ichigo reached towards the only clothing left on the Espada with eyes closed- and soon the Sexta was as naked as the day he was born. Grimmjow began to scream, thinking Ichigo was about to rape him, and attempted to dart out the bathroom door. And once again his escape attempt was foiled by Ichigo grabbing him around the torso. The substitute then dumped Grimmjow's struggling form into the porcelain tub. Upon feeling a sudden cold object come into contact with his rear end, Grimmjow opened his eyes and froze. He was in a fucking shower. And what comes out of showers? Water that's what. But Grimmjow didn't even have time to think of getting out of the tub before he was enveloped in a comfortably hot rain.

The orangette whom had dumped said neko in the bath gazed upon Grimmjow with amusement. Ever since he had turned the water on, Grimmjow had locked him with a wide-eyed innocence gaze from underneath his matted blue hair with his ears pressed against his head and his tail flicking back and forth slowly. Ichigo grabbed the shampoo bottle and the body wash and began cleaning Grimmjow's hair and behind his ears (an action that awarded the substitute shinigami with a purr) before washing off the dried blood from Grimmjow's chest. The water mixed with crimson and was sucked down the drain- further revealing a wicked slash across the Espada's chest that had been sown together again and Ichigo could only imagine what further damage the Sexta had taken that were unnoticed due to the water.

Soon the shower was complete, and Ichigo wrapped the neko-hybrid up in a towel before (once again) carrying him back to Ichigo's room. Ichigo set said neko on the bed, still naked yet covered by a towel. "Grimmjow, I'm gonna be right back okay?" A nod was the only response he received. After returning and handing the blunette a pair of boxers, something that made the Strawberry blush, the pair went down the stairs and to the clinic. Ichigo surveyed each injury spotting various needle marks that decorated Grimmjow's firm arms. Ragged and careless stitch marks sewed together various parts of the Sexta's body. Though they did the job intended, they would leave nasty scars. Soon Ichigo's check up was complete and he began to wrap Grimmjow's torso with bandages. Ichigo once again left Grimmjow alone for a moment as he went to find some sweat pants. "Sorry I couldn't get you something better- but you're bigger than I am and this is the best I could do for now. I can't give you a shirt because any shirt would be too tight and that would mess with your injuries." Ichigo glanced over to Grimmjow to see if he was listening and- seeing him nod- continued, "Come on, I'm gonna make you some food." The Sexta followed Ichigo to kitchen where he sat on a barstool and watched the shinigami make white rise and breaded fish. Ichigo served Grimmjow a plate, sliding it over to the neko before sitting down and watching him eat.

"Grimmjow?"

"yfhgefs?" Translation: yes?

"I noticed the needle marks on your arm, and all the places that you have stitching makes it seem like you were dissected. I just- I- I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me." Ichigo watched with sad eyes as Grimmjow swallowed harshly, before his eyes and body betrayed his pain.

"Grimmjow you don't have to tell me what happened if you're not ready." Grimmjow shook his head. "No Kurosaki. You should know, especially since you've been taken care of me and shit. You should know just what you're dealing with." Taking a deep breath, he turned his head away and continued. "Szayel found me out in the desert of Hueco Mundo on the verge of death. He healed me and used me as his personal living experiment. He- he'd cut me up- take a look inside me, poke around, inject me with stuff- and then sow me up. But he never put me under when he did it- and- and he never gave me any pain meds. Sometimes that fucker would pull out one of my organs or intestines or shit and show them to me. Sometimes all I can remember of his fucking experiments was blood and pain and screaming." Grimmjow took a deep breath. "But the worst thing he did was _this_. He turned me into a fucking beta, make me weak and submissive and took away everything from me. And- and I- I.."

Ichigo watched with sad eyes as Grimmjow's voice began to tremble and soon the poor panther-hybrid had broken into uncontrollable sobs. Ichigo stretched his arms out and enveloped the Sexta, slowly lowering them to the ground while he waited for the sobs to abide. The food laid on the table uneaten and forgotten.

* * *

It was many hours later, after Szayel's actions had come to light and the Sexta's tears had stopped, that the pair could be found curled up on the couch- Grimmjow still held tightly within Ichigo's arms. The TV created background noise to their quiet bonding. Soon the Sexta began drifting off against the shinigami's chest, soft purrs and snores signaling his trip to the world of dreams. With a soft smile that was wildly different from his usual scowl, Ichigo picked up the sleeping neko and carried him once again. Up the stairs and into Ichigo's bedroom they went. Ichigo gently set the sleeping form down upon his bed and pulled the covers up over his form. And as the shinigami began to sneak silently out of the room, a tan clawed hand grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt. And with a sleepy murmur of, "Stay."- the orangette was coerced into sleeping with Grimmjow. He nestled the neko against his chest, and fell asleep to Grimmjow's quiet breathing- all the while unaware of the soft smile that overtook the other's face at the feeling of falling asleep with the one he had subconsciously marked as his alpha.


	3. You'll need to mate an Alpha

**_A Neko's Fate_**

**_Chapter 3: "...you'll need to mate an Alpha..."_**

**A/N: This chapter gets a little inappropriate... Due to a doctor's exam on Grimm. If you don't want to read that part that's ok. UN BETA'D**

When the next day finally came Grimmjow was still exhausted from the happenings of the previous day. His eyes were red from crying and he had tear stains down his cheeks. Wonderful smells drifted from downstairs as Grimmjow wandered towards the kitchen. Ichigo was there making breakfast for the both of them. Ichigo smiled as he turned, sliding two identical plates of food towards him. Grimmjow smiled bashfully back up at him before shoveling food into his mouth. Ichigo sat down and began to eat as well. Grimmjow began to speak, "Wahe wehern't ruo en tha rume fwen I wroke up?" Ichigo laughed, "Grimm, I can't understand you when your mouth is full. Finish chewing then ask, okay?" He nodded in response, blushing slightly. Grimmjow swallowed before asking again, "Ichigo, why weren't you in the room when I woke up?" Ichigo smiled before responding, "Well, if you hadn't noticed. It's almost noon and since, ya know, you didn't eat last night because... well yeah. I thought you'd be hungry so I went to make some food." Grimmjow nodded and continued eating, slightly embarrassed that he asked such a question with such an obvious answer. When he had woken up, he had felt saddened that Ichigo wasn't there with him.

Grimmjow continuously asked questions to Ichigo as he ate, but making sure to swallow to avoid further embarrassment in front of his 'alpha'. "Ichigo, don't ya have school?" Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, it's summer- no one has school. Summer Break is the time between school years so that students have time off to relax and not murder themselves because the school year never ends." Ichigo laughed at his own joke. Grimmjow looked slightly confused, but still understood that he had no school for awhile. Grimmjow asked him another question, "Hey Ichigo, you got a family right kid? Where are they?" Ichigo had finished eating and was sitting watching him. "Well, my youngest sister Yuzu wanted to go camping with Karin and some of her friends, but they needed another adult chaperone so my dad went with them. It's for her nature club. I'm not sure Old Goatface will be any help though, he's not really even an adult himself. Yuzu's more responsible than he his. So they won't be back for a couple weeks. And then Karin has a soccer competition out of state so basically I'm by myself for a couple months. Which is much better for you anyways. I don't know if my dad would let you stay since you're a former Espada."

After they finished eating Ichigo asked Grimmjow a question, "Grimmjow last night after we were done talking I started thinking. Do you happen to know if there's a way to change you back? And I don't meanthat in a mean way, that I-I don't like you this way... Umm, now I'm rambling... But yeah.. Do you?" Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow could not be more ecstatic. He had subconsciously marked an alpha that enjoyed his newfound annoying, experimental submissiveness. Though he did want to go back to the way he was be responded, "Sorry Ichigo, I don't know. I really want to go back to the way I was, though. I want to go back to being an alpha, dammit! It's unnatural for me to be a beta, and I don't think I'll ever adjust. There's emotions I'm unfamiliar with, and I don't know how to deal with it..."

Ichigo nodded. "I think I know someone that can help us. He's a little... eccentric so try not to freak out. He's one of the smartest men I know, but he's unconventional. He's completely trustworthy, though, and he's a good friend and mentor. Go get ready and I'll call and tell him I'm coming over. We won't tell him about you just yet." Grimmjow nodded, before going back upstairs to grab some of the clothes Ichigo said he could borrow. When he came back downstairs Ichigo looked him over and said, "After we see my friend we'll have to get you some clothes. My dad's clothes aren't right for you. Come on let's go."

* * *

As Ichigo and Grimmjow wandered into Urahara's they ran into Jinta and Ururu. As usual the red-headed young boy was teasing Ururu relentlessly... until he noticed Ichigo. "Hey Strawberry, you here to mooch off of our generosity?" Ichigo glared sharply, "You know what mini pineapple - I am gonna" "Hi Ichi-chan!" Urahara said as he wandered into his shop room. Urahara suddenly lost his playfulness when he noticed Grimmjow. "Ichigo, why did you bring an Espada into my shop?" Tessai appeared suddenly, moving in front of Urahara and going to grab Grimmjow. Ichigo took a defensive position in front of him stating, "Urahara, he's no threat to you! Calm down, okay? He's my friend. We actually need your help... well Grimmjow does." Tessai retreated to stand beside Kisuke.

"What do you mean Ichi-chan... Oh wow..." Urahara finally noticed the ears and tail adorning Grimmjow's body. His apprehensiveness was overcome by his natural scientific curiosity."Are these real?" he asked, yanking on Grimmjow's ears. Grimmjow whimpered, causing Ichigo to grab him protectively and yell at him. "Hat-n-Clogs, leave him alone! Kami, yes they're real. That's why we need your help! Jeez... Sit down and Grimmjow and I will explain everything."

-_ Time Lapse -_

"Do you understand now?" Urahara nodded, thinking over the situation at hand. Suddenly he smiled, placed his fan in front of his face and said, "Well then! Let's head down to my lab downstairs and I'll examine you!"

* * *

They had all gone down the stairs and into Urahara's underground training facility. Urahara led them to a secret down in the wall, revealing waiting room of sorts. There were three doors. The first said, "_Go this way if you want to sleep"- _the second said_ "Examination rooms" - _and the third said_ lab-lab ; OOHHH spoookkyy" _Ichigo laughed, looking at the last sign, even though his lab was probably super creepy.

Urahara led them into the examination room marked 3. It looked like a regular checkup room except it was equipped with a table with stirrups. Grimmjow began to look very uncomfortable as he surveyed the room and instinctually went towards Ichigo. Urahara noticed, but said nothing because it seemed that Ichigo was very unaware of his position as marked alpha. Urahara spoke breaking the silence, "Well Espada-neko-kun! I need you to strip so I can examine you~~~" Grimmjow made a dart for the door. Ichigo caught him and gently spoke. "Hey, calm down okay? Nothing is going to happen to you. I understand that the submissiveness makes you prone to actions of fear and nervousness as well as... other things... but I know you. Grimmjow you are brave, and I am here. It's fine." Grimmjow nodded blushing once again- he realized he had been doing that a lot lately. "It's not just that Ichigo, the last time I was around a scientist Szayel experimented on me, stripped him and took away my pride and humiliated me. I'm not as comfortable in my own skin as I used to be, Ichigo." Ichigo hugged him, not knowing what to say. Grimmjow's submissiveness had awakened the protector in him fiercely- and Grimmjow was so vulnerable; he felt the strongest urge to keep him safe and at his side.

They turned away as he changed into those annoying paper robes. Finally the examination began, Urahara went through basic responses, such as hearing and sight, checked his eyes, ears and other extremities. Then he moved on to drawing blood, took samples of skin, hair and fur. And then... the examination got uncomfortable. "I am going to have to check your insides, and I can only do that if you place yourself in the stirrups and remain calm." Grimmjow began to freak out and made another dash to the door. Ichigo caught him and offered a suggestion. "I know the basics, what if I conduct this examination if he's more comfortable with it." "Alright Ichi-chan." Grimmjow looked like he was about to faint. His alpha was going to examine his insides... Ichigo went about the examination in a very professional manor, prodding within Grimmjow's body even when Grimmjow let out embarrassing moans when his genitalia and prostate were examined. Ichigo realized that Grimmjow not only had all the necessary male parts, but female parts in the reproduction end as well. Finally the examination was almost completely finished. Urahara had one more test he wanted to try out.

"Okay Espada-neko-kun," Grimmjow glowered at the name,"I want to test out one more thing." Urahara spoke in Ichigo's ear with instructions, Ichigo seemed confused but went along with it anyway. Urahara had Ichigo and himself stand on opposite sides of the room with Grimmjow in the middle. "Grimmjow, come to me." Grimmjow began to walk, when Ichigo spoke, "No, Grimmjow come to me." Grimmjow began to walk to Ichigo. Urahara spoke, "Grimmjow don't go to Ichigo, come to me. If you stay with Ichigo- I can't fix you." Grimmjow seemed very confused and started to walk back to Kisuke. "No Grimm, stay with me. I can keep you safe." Soon they were both beckoning him, with promises to fix his problem or to protect him and keep him safe. Soon Grimmjow was stuck in the middle, practically in tears and very divided. Finally he dived for Ichigo's arms saying, "I still want to be fixed, though." Urahara nodded, "Don't worry, I just wanted to confirm a theory. You marked Ichigo as your alpha, your instincts compel you to obey his commands. Your tail also continues to wrap around him, in an attempt to show your subconscious claim." Ichigo was rather shocked, but was not as upset as he thought. Grimmjow began to stutter, but Ichigo shh'd him. Grimmjow was suddenly attacked by a bout of tiredness and almost collapsed. Urahara indicated that it was normal after such an extensive examination. "Okay Ichi-chan. Take Espada-neko-kun upstairs, and I'll examine the results." Ichigo nodded and picked Grimmjow up, and took him back into the main living room in the shop to await the results of Urahara's examination. He looked at the sleeping neko in his arms, admiring the angles of his face, and muscled body- and realized something. Ichigo thought he might like Grimmjow on the same level Grimmjow liked him.

* * *

Urahara wandered back into the room with his fan in front of his face. His eyes had taken a serious glint. "I think both of you should sit down. I have the results from the various tests I did." Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other warily before taking a seat on the floor. "Well, I have good and bad news. What would you prefer I tell you first." "Good news." they said simultaneously. Grimmjow glanced back at Ichigo with a blush on his face. "Well, you're ... issue... is fixable! Yay." "That's great, isn't it Grimm?" Ichigo asked and he grabbed Grimmjow and yanked him into a hug. Grimmjow's previous blush intensified considerably. Grimmjow looked up at Urahara saying, "What's the bad news?"

Urahara looked apprehensive before saying, "I'm not quite sure how to fix your problem. I can tell it's fixable, but I don't know what is fixable and..." Ichigo gave Kisuke a hard stare,"And?" He sighed before responding, "Grimmjow... due to the nature of this problem, it could be fatal. Due to your soul's status as an alpha and your body's status as a beta- your system is offset. So you'll need to mate an alpha, not just mark one, mate one. My suggestion would be to mate Ichigo as you have already marked him. If you don't mate an alpha, you could die before I find a cure."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Bleachfan25 on DeviantArt. I want to make you guys aware that while school is here I'm always very busy so updates are few and far ****in-between. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you guys really want an update, please bug me to death about it otherwise I won't update because I'm lazy and busy lol **


	4. Ichigo!

**A Neko's Fate**

_Chapter 4: 'Ichigo!'_

_AN: THIS DOES GET INAPPROPRIATE SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT THERE WILL BE A WARNING LATER ON. _

Ichigo stared in shock at Urahara. "What did you say?" Urahara smiled behind his fan before replying, "Berry-chan, I said that you and Grimmy-kitty-kun should mate. And if you don't there's a possibility it could kill him before we find a cure~~." Grimmjow's blush had overtaken his face, his ears peeled back in embarrassment.

"Why would it kill him not to have an alpha?" Ichigo asked, shaking slightly out of his stupor. Urahara began to explain, "Well, when Aporro-san experimented on our dear Grimm-kitty changing him from an alpha to a beta, it upset the spiritual structure of his body. As a result, the composition of his soul is very delicate. He needs to mate to an alpha to help solidify and temporarily stabilize the composition of his soul and reiatsu until I can find a cure." Ichigo glanced over to Grimmjow, worry clouding his eyes. "Shit... Is there a reason why i have to do it, though?"

Ichigo didn't notice Grimmjow flinch, nor the downcast set of his eyes. _My alpha does not want me. _Urahara continued, "Since you are more familiar with Grimmjow, I thought you would rather mate with him than one of the other Vizard alphas or any random hollow than comes through the Garganta," glancing over at Grimmjow's downtrodden form he continued, "Plus, I think Grimmjow already considers you his alpha and is the most comfortable with you. I don't think he would mind mating with you at all." Grimmjow's head shot up and he looked at Urahara with gratefulness and suprise shining in his bright cerulean orbs. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, locking eyes with him. "Okay. I was just a little caught off guard, but alright. But first we have to go get Grimmjow some new clothes." Urahara then replied, "Okay Berry-chan! I would prefer if you two could mate while under supervision so I can make sure you and Grimmjow's reiatsu combines properly and stabilizes." Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow in question. Grimmjow took a deep breath in through his nose, "I guess so, as long as ya don't watch us or anything, ya perve. It's kinda an important thing with Hollows ya know? I binds us to another for an extended period of time, something against Hollow nature. But, I guess so." **  
**

"See ya later then Hat-n-Clogs." Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand, leading him out of the shop, a blush adorning Grimmjow's face.

* * *

When the pair made it to the mall, Grimmjow was overwhelmed with all the people, sights, smells and sounds. He leaned tightly against Ichigo's side as the wandered around searching for clothing that would suit Grimmjow. Eventually, they wandered into a store- handing Grimmjow a pair of black skinny jeans and a T-Shirt. Grimmjow came out with a hopeful look in his eyes, although apprehensive. "You look great, Grimmjow. Change back into what you were wearing, and you can start to pick out your own clothes now that we know your size." Grimmjow smiled brightly at the praise from his alpha.

Soon Grimmjow was zooming around stores, grabbing leather jackets and colored skinny jeans, hats and spikey belts, crazy graphic Ts and black combat boots. By the time they had finished getting a bunch of clothes, Ichigo was practically broke, but Grimmjow was clothed and comfortable. Ichigo took them to a fast food joint where he ordered both of them burgers fries and he let Grimmjow pick out whatever soda he wanted.

They sat down and ate, Ichigo was fascinated by how taken Grimmjow was with the food. He watched how Grimmjow contentedly munched on his burger and fries, and took large gulps of his drink before leaning back in the chair, full and happy. "So, Ichigo, you never really told me about your family. I mean, you know a lot about me, but I don't know that much about you. What kinda family do you have?"

"Well, I have two younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu is really sweet and is a great cook. She's like the little mother of the house. Karin, on the other hand, is her complete opposite. She hates all things girlie, lookes sports and dresses like a boy. My dad's super insane, always trying to attack me when he wakes me up. And then yelling all the time about how we don't love him." Ichigo laughed before glancing up and saying, "Uhh... so yeah." Grimmjow looked at him in confusion, "What about your dam? The one who mothered you?" Ichigo's eyes took a sad shadow, "She's dead. She died protecting me from a hollow when I was just a little boy." "Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to bring it up." Ichigo shook his head before replying, "It's okay. There's no way you could've known. It happened a long time ago." Ichigo placed his hand on top of Grimmjow's before smiling, secretly relishing in the blush that overtook the panther's face at the small touch.

Ichigo took Grimmjow with him back to the house, dropping the bags off into their room, and grabbing a bag to fill with clothes for the next day and pajamas. Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand as they walked to Kisuke's with the bag, entering the shop with nerves growing on both ends. What Ichigo didn't know was that Grimmjow was having a party inside his brain. _I can't believe that my alpha wishes to hold my hand! Shit- I shouldn't be thinking like this, but my instincts are telling me its okay. I will finally be able to mate with my alpha though!_ Kisuke greeted them with his normal unusual greeting before leading the soon to be mated pair down to the observation room. Urahara placed small monitors behind their ears to monitor their reiatsu, before leaving the two so they could change.

* * *

INNAPPRO-PRO TIME!

Ichigo sat on the bed in only his boxers staring awkwardly at Grimmjow who was also only in boxers, twiddling his fingers around the sheets. Ichigo was the first to speak, "I uhh- don't really know how we should, ya know. Go about doing this I mean." Grimmjow cut Ichigo off with a kiss before a severe blush covered both their faces. "If ya want, I can start Ichigo, but I can only do so much since I am bottoming." Ichigo nodded before shooting Grimmjow a nervous smile.

Grimmjow leaned over to Ichigo, kissing him once again. After a while the kiss began to heat up, with Grimmjow emitting light whimpers and mewls from the attack on his lips and tongue. So Ichigo had pushed Grimmjow's body down, kissing down his neck and down to his nipples. He began to suck, much to Grimmjow's embarrassment. Grimmjow tangled his fingers in Ichigo's hair while he gave both nipples equal treatment. Soon Ichigo had made his way to Grimmjow's boxers, pushing them down and started to suck Grimmjow's cock, running his hands along Grimmjow's thighs. What Ichigo didn't know, was that the beta was emitting pheromones to attract alphas, increase chances of pregnancy, and initiate mating.

Ichigo watched enthralled from his position as Grimmjow writhed and moaned in pleasure, placing his hand near his mouth to cover up the sounds he was making. Ichigo took his mouth off of Grimmjow, much to the panther's disappointment, his ears tilted back and his lust-filled eyes glancing toward him. "Wha- Ichi, whya stoppin?" Ichigo took the hand a placed it far away from his mouth, letting the claws latch onto the sheets below. "Don't cover your noises. They're beautiful- you're beautiful." Grimmjow tilted his head away, bashful, his pride angered at the comment, "I ain't a fuckin woman Kurosaki! So shut up with those kinda comments okay Ichi?" Ichigo laughed before swooping in for a kiss. "Grimm, what do I do now?" Grimmjow blushed before responding, "Well, you're gonna hafta prepare me, Ichi. Wet your fingers with saliva and use them to stretch me out and then a - you know- you can enter me." Grimmjow's face exploded with red.

Ichigo placed his fingers at Grimmjow's mouth, watching with avid fascination as Grimmjow greedily sucked on Ichigo's fingers. Soon he was stretching the pantehr with his fingers, moans mewls and whimpers escaping his mouth. When he reached the fourth finger, Grimmjow's face was stretched into a grimace when suddenly he let out a shriek."There Ichi! Please m-more~!" Ichigo rubbed against that spot until Grimmjow was on the brink of orgasm before pulling out. Soon be placed his own dick at Grimmjow's entrance, pushing in until it was all the way in, holding and brushing away Grimmjow's tears at the stretch around Ichigo's large length.

Soon enough they were moving, Ichigo pressing against Grimmjow's prostate with brutal accuracy, hard thrusts shaking Grimmjow's body. He was screaming at the wonderful pleasure the thrusts gave him, "Ichigo!" As their mating continued on, Ichigo and his hollow joined as one. Ichigo jerked off Grimmjow's erection before the cat came with a scream, tightening around him. Ichigo came inside of Grimmjow biting into the panther's neck and claiming him as his own.

END OF INAPPRO-PRO TIME!

Ichigo pulled out and cuddled Grimmjow against his chest before placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. Grimmjow purred and just as he fell asleep whispered, "I love you my alpha." And he could barely hear the sound of Ichigo replying before falling asleep , "I think I love you too, Grimm.. I think I love you too."

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter, that was the first lemon I had ever written. I probably ****won't update again for a couple of weeks so don't bug me unless it's been about a month since I've updated, then you can bug me to death. Love you guys, Emily. **


	5. You're bonded to Ichigo

A Neko's Fate

_Chapter 5: You're [...] bonded to Ichigo_

Grimmjow sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes. The blankets pooled along the lines of his hipbones as his tail wrapped around his waist, and his ears twitched back and forth. He looked around, quickly panicking when he realized that he was sitting naked and alone in a bed. The events of last night came rushing back to him, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. "That bastard shinigami. And I was stupid enough to believe that he would actual care for me as my Alpha. Fuck you Kurosaki." His ears tilted downwards, whimpers escaping his mouth as he started to cry harder. "Fuck these stupid emotions! I hate being a beta, and I ha-ate f-fucking Kurosaki."

He looked downward, his eyes clouding with tears. "Hey, Grimmjow, you up yet?" _Now I'm imagining that asshole's voice. _ "Grimmjow! Grimm, what's wrong? What happened?" Arms wrapped around him and pulled him tightly against a wet chest. Grimmjow looked up with cloudy eyes seeing a blurry orange shape in front of him. Fingers brushed against his eyes, pushing away tears. Soon sobs turned to whimpers and whimpers to silence. Lips kissed his forehead before cradling his head to his chest. Grimmjow's blue locks brushed against his chin. Finally Grimmjow was silent, no more sobs came from his lips and he lied limply against Ichigo's chest.

Eventually Grimmjow glanced upwards. "I thought you left Ichigo. I thought ya used me to get some free fun, and cuz' ya had to. Your side a' tha' bed was cold, so I thought ya left." Ichigo's eyes softened. "No Grimm, I didn't leave you. I just went to take a shower. You were sleeping so well, and you've had such a hectic couple of days that I thought it would be best for you to sleep." Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo before nodding his head and rubbing the leftover tears from his eyes. "Thanks Kuro-I mean Ichigo. Sorry, I've just been more fucking emotional than usual. I hate this! I hate what that bastard did to me. It wouldn't have mattered to me before, FUCK!" Ichigo tightened his hold on Grimmjow. "Hey, everything is gonna be ok, alright? Don't worry, we're gonna get you back to normal. And I'm not going leave you ok? I'll be right by your side until you want me to leave. It's okay to be vulnerable, though Grimmjow. I don't judge you for being scared or afraid, I don't judge you for worrying or having weird emotional mood swings. And I do not think any less of you for doing these things either. What Szayel did to you made you more emotional, but it didn't make you any less of a warrior. You are not any lesser in my eyes. But you do need someone to even you out. And that's my job, right? As your friend and as your Alpha."

Grimmjow crushed his head back into Ichigo's chest. "… I'm not scared." Ichigo only smiled in response before kissing the top of his head and grabbing him by the back of the knees. Grimmjow's head shot up as Ichigo lifted him into the air. "What the fuck, Ichigo! Put me down you asshole!" Ichigo laughed, his usual scowl no-where to be found. "Calm down, okay? I'm just carrying you to the bathroom because I'm pretty sure that after last night, you're gonna be sore." Grimmjow's face lit up in a furious blush as he thought about the events of last night. "Shut up!" Ichigo placed Grimmjow's still naked form into the shower stall before turning on the warm water. "You enjoy the shower okay? I'm gonna go get us some breakfast." Grimmjow glanced towards him, water streaming down his face and soaking his cerulean locks. His hand shot out, gripping Ichigo's wrist. "Umm… Do you- do you think you would consider taking a shower with me…." Grimmjow looked away as he spoke, a blush once more overtaking his face. Ichigo looked surprised for a moment, before a Cheshire grin overtook his face. Ichigo stripped quickly before climbing in behind Grimmjow. _It's not like I can't be too clean anyways._ Grimmjow turned with his back to Ichigo, who was enjoying the view of water as it slid down Grimmjow's back and down his toned legs. Ichigo reached and grabbed the shampoo bottle when he realized that Grimmjow was about to wash his hair. "Here, let me help you." Soon he began to massage the light blue locks, and gently rinsed the suds from his hair before cleaning Grimmjow's body. Ichigo watched with avid fascination as Grimmjow's form practically melted against his in pleasure, and a strong purr began to emanate from him. Grimmjow's damp tail wrapped around his waist. Finally Ichigo rinsed them both off before climbing out the shower and grabbing a nearby towel.

He quickly dried both of them off, before dragging Grimmjow into his room. Turning around they both began to change, hopping into some comfortable graphic tees and jeans. Ichigo grabbed a fedora and placed it on Grimmjow's head, the neko making a face at the tightness around his ears. Ichigo then pushed Grimmjow's tail into the pant leg of Grimmjow's baggy jeans. He wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist, the neko looking at Ichigo in surprise. "Sorry, this need of mine has been growing the more I think about us going out in public. Like-Like I need to make sure everyone knows my claim on you." _**Duh, King, tha's exa'tly wha' this is. You wan' everyone ta know tha' this kitty-bitch happens ta be yars. … Well technic'ly ours. But tha's not the point now, whateva'. As his Alpha all natural feelin's for him tha' ya had will be intensify. Ya liked 'im a lot before, now ya're startin' ta love 'im. Be careful though King. Ya don' know if his feelin's for ya are real or jus' wha' Pinky did ta 'im. **__Got it Shiro, but I don't how much of my feelings for him I can hide until we know for sure._

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow's eyes were wide with fright as he rapidly shook Ichigo's form. "What?" Grimmjow sighed in relief. "I didn't know what was going on. You wouldn't respond, Ichigo. I-I uh, got kinda worried." Ichigo leaned down and kissed him. Grimmjow smiled minutely against his Alpha's lips. Then frowned. "What's wrong Grimmjow?" "Two things Ichigo, one I still don't know why you spaced out, and I just realized that I'm shorter than you now! What the fuck! That stupid bitch, you used to be shorter than me. I enjoyed my view from above you!" Ichigo laughed before leaning down to kiss him again. "I like my new view. And you're still just as attractive as you were when you were taller than me." Grimmjow's face lit up in blush once again. "And don't worry about the zoning out. I was just talking to my inner hollow, Shirosaki, about that urge of mine. Sorry that I freaked you out Grimm." Grimmjow nodded before responding. "Your inner hollow? You guys are on good terms or something?" "Surprisingly, yes. It took us awhile but we ended up working well together. After I lost my powers in order to defeat Aizen, they came back tenfold, I had been so alone without Zangetsu and Shirosaki, I was way more open to talking with him. We got along so well, that well, now he's always helping me out when I need it. And I just have to offer company and my time when he wants it." Grimmjow nodded again, before he came to a sudden startling realization.

"DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TWO ALPHAS BECAUSE YOU'RE A WEIRD FUCKING HYBRID?!" Grimmjow was freaking out. "Sadly, yes. But don't worry, because he's part of my soul it's not like you'll have more than one of me doing things to you." Then Ichigo suddenly got a lot closer to Grimmjow, whispering huskily in his ear. "**Unless you want more.**" Ichigo's eyes had turned gold and his voice had a slight echo. He gripped Grimmjow and yanked him tightly to his chest. Ichigo's reiatsu subconsciously wrapped around Grimmjow. Grimmjow purred, responding while hyped up on Ichigo's hormones. "Maybe, my Alphas." Before nuzzling into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo kissed him hard before speaking, "Sorry to ruin the mood, Grimm. But we need to head back to Urahara's to check and make sure your reiatsu and soul are stable until we find a cure.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow out of the front door, before wrapping his arm around his waist once again. They walked together, ignoring the curious glances, as they stayed wrapped around each other. Finally they walked back into Urahara's 'store' immediately being greeted by the gay (happy), green dressed man. "Hello Kurosaki-kun! Grimmy-neko-chan! How are both of you this fine morning?" "Good, hat-in-clogs. And stop calling Grimmjow that! He is most definitely a man! We need you to check out Grimmjow and make sure he's okay while we look for a cure. Then, we need to talk about plans to find a cure." "Alrighty, Neko-chan, this way please! Kurosaki-kun, if you would follow us that would be wonderful!" Kurosaki followed Grimmjow closely, Grimmjow glancing over his shoulder panicked as he remembered the embarrassing events of the last check up. Kisuke once again took them to the underground training room's 'doctors office'. Urahara threw a paper gown Grimmjow's way, asking him to change. After he changed Kisuke had the nervous Grimmjow sit on the examination table. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand comfortingly.

Urahara then began to set up a strange device. "I want the both of you to focus for me. I'm going to test to make sure that Grimmjow's reiatsu and soul will hold before doing an internal examination once again." Grimmjow jumped off of the table before Ichigo wrapped his arms around his body. "Don't worry neko-chan, you're Alpha can do that part of the examination." Soon Urahara hooked up the machine to Grimmjow's arms and legs. Suddenly the machine began to buzz and Grimmjow began to scream. He shivered, whimpered, sweat and screamed at the top of his lungs when suddenly Ichigo began to mirror him. Then the machine shut off and Urahara spoke. "Yay, looks like you're soul and reiatsu are now bonded to Ichigo's which means you should be safe as long as Ichigo's reiatsu and soul are stable." Ichigo reached over and yanked Grimmjow's sobbing and sweating from against his chest. Grimmjow's tail wrapped around his waist as he sobbed into his neck, the aftershocks of the pain from his soul still remaining.

"Hey, Grimm, do you want to finish the rest of the exam at home? I can do the next test and tell Urahara what I find about your new internal body structure." Grimmjow nodded, shivering. "Kurosaki-kun, please return with your mate tomorrow. Tell me the results and we'll begin to plan your trip to Hueco Mundo." Both of them looked at Urahara in shock, "Hueco Mundo?"

Author's Note:

Hope you guys like the new chapter! Sorry for the long update, if I don't update in month please don't feel guilty about bugging the crap out of me so that I'll update. Reviews make me update faster~!


End file.
